The Return of Violet Fulgetra
by mariedee36
Summary: A special Halloween story, originally written for the Facebook RP page, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru, a collaboration between myself, and a fellow Admin.


_Author's notes and OC character background: This story was a joint-effort, between myself, and my good friend 'Lina Renjou' and my very first collaboration..._

_Violet Fulgetra is an OC created my myself, she was a mid-level Duras sent by Reiga to attend a human school, against her will. She was constantly picked on and bullied, creating her bitter attitude towards all humans. She was also, like Kuroto an excellent shogi player, among top rank, in her school, had lost out to him, in qualifying for pro level, thus creating a horrific grudge against the boy. Once word was out, that Kuroto became a Zweilt, she sought her chance at revenge against him. A great war had broken out between the Zweilt, and the Duras, led by General Cadenza. Violet got her chance to attack Kuroto, along with his partner Senshirou, but was greatly defeated, and banished to Infernus, where she later died..._

_Lina is an OC created by the eponymously named Lina (lol) who is the last of the Warrior Angels, who protect heaven against evil, and who had recently become allied with the Zweilt. (she is Lia Otonashi's Admin as well, on our Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru Facebook RP page!)_

_Also making a short appearance, is Marie, Kuroto and Senshirou's Admin on this very same 'Uraboku' Facebook page, well as the story! _

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p>'That's preposterous, Senshirou! What Marie told us about Halloween...she said that we must dress up all scary, to supposedly scare off, all the evil spirits, which awake the day before All Saints's Day...bullshit, I say! Now, let's get ready for bed, we are both tired, and need to get up early tomorrow, the first of November.'<p>

'Don't I know it!' replied Senshirou, 'Dr. Fujiwara wants us up at dawn, to gather a special plant, for his medicinal preparations...this rare plant, that only blooms at daybreak...besides, Halloween is not scary for us! Just something Tokyo Disneyland started at the turn of this century, lots of cute cosplaying girls, pumpkins, and such...Westerners sure have strange ideas! Okay, let's get ready, and at least TRY to sleep...'  
>Kuroto had already changed, and was in bed, playing with a shogi app he recently downloaded to his smartphone. Senshirou was standing at the window, enjoying the night breeze, then proceded to go change himself...<p>

Later, as Senshirou was almost asleep, and Kuroto had just shut off his smartphone, smirking with glee at defeating all his online friends yet again...a low rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. 'Kind of late in the season for thunderstorms...hope this passes on before dawn...' He switched on his phone again, to check the radar on a weather site Marie had showed him...nothing to be found! In fact, the local weather station was reporting all clear conditions! 'Hmm, weird, maybe I was just hearing the trainyard noise...' Then, a much louder rumble of thunder was heard...then some lightning flashed... 'Okay, then the radar detector is down again? Figures...oh well, let the rain come now, get it out of the way...' Kuroto thought. Then CRAAASH! Senshirou was jolted awake, and Kuroto was then, visibility frightened. Senshirou asked in a daze, 'What's going on?' Kuroto answered, 'I don't know...but I don't like it!' It was then flickering like crazy outside, and another loud crash sounded...then a voice...a female voice 'Heeeey there, you twerps! Guess who is back in town!' Then an evil laugh issued forth...both young men went to the window, and saw...Oh no! It's...it CAN'T BE! Anyone but HER...

'Violet Fulgetra is back, aren't you EXCIIITED?! She has come to settle a score with you...thought you lost me forever huh? Especially YOU, Kuuuu-Chan! AHAHAHAAAAH!' Kuroto reeled back in anger, shocked that Violet somehow knew about that annoying new nickname Lia bestowed upon him. She started to scratch her long fingernails on the window, creating a terrible, piercing noise, which made both boys flinch in pain, then suddenly, pushed herself THROUGH the window, without opening it! Violet laughed devilishly again, her various and grotesque facial piercings glinting in the low lamplight, her messy violet-dyed hair wavering, and her cold, icy-blue eyes ablaze, she waved her skinny arms up in the air ominously...her rail-thin body clad entirely in black, with plenty of metal hardware. 'What the HELL?!' Kuroto said with a mixture of disgust and terror...then without any hesitation, pulled out his katana, attempted to slash her body...but...it just slipped through her form, without any effect at all! He could have sworn it went cleanly through her! Then Senshirou, with his reaper blade in hand, tried to cut through her as well...and failed just as badly! Senshirou muttered 'I don't get it...' They both tried again, Violet laughing all the while, and not moving, for she knew...and they had obviously not caught on yet...that Violet, though her Duras body had passed on...was now back, in extra-'spectacular' spectre form!

'I guess we will be taking this outside...yet again, but what will we do? Our weapons are useless!' Kuroto griped. 'Well, let's be quiet, although this crazy thunder has likely woken everyone else up!' Senshirou said, feeling shaky. As they advanced down the hall, a light appeared in another doorway. 'What's all that noise? Why are you up? What the hell is going on?!' Marie said, looking absolutely rattled. Then further down the hall, Lina stood in the entrance of HER bedroom door, fully dressed, arms crossed and looking rather pissed off.  
>"What the heck's going on here? How am I supposed to concentrate on my book with all that noise?"<br>Suddenly Violet's ghostly head peeked through the wall across Lina's bedroom. She looked confused at first, but then a vicious smile had spread on her face and she moved a little closer to the girl.  
>"Well, well! If it isn't the last of the Warrior Angels!" She winked at the girl. "Long time no see, Lina-chan!"<br>Lina clenched her teeth, "Violet. I should have known it was you! Only you can be annoying like that." Violet snarked back, 'Ahhgh, shove it up YOURS, you bi-atch!' sticking out her pierced tongue, quite childishly, then disappeared, only to 're-appear, at the other end of the hall...

Violet's ghostly form, then raced down the hall, charging the air with electricity, as her taunting laugh pierced the silence. She slipped through the back wall, effortlessly...  
>'SHE is back!' Marie exclaimed, 'You guuuuys, I TOLD you to dress up as zombies or something...and now this evil spirit has come back, to haunt you, or something worse! It's too late now, obviously...why didn't you listen to me?' WHY?! 'Shut up, Marie, enough scolding from you!' Kuroto barked, his pride obviously broken.<br>He then rubbed his head violently with both hands, completely frustrated, and said, 'Look how useless we are...there's no point in US getting rid of her! Guess we have to go see if Reiga is awake, or something...' Senshirou quickly replied 'NO! He will lay the blame on us, for not being able to keep her out of the Mansion! I do not enjoy that glacial glare of his! Hey, I realized something...' Senshirou smacked himself on the forehead and said, 'Duuuh, me! Why didn't I think of that before?' Then said sharply, 'MEGYLLVARDA!' to transform his scythe into...the all-important (though less impressive-looking) paintbrush! His mind was now a bit of a freak, thinking of all the spells he knew, desperately seeking, in his mind-bank, the spells most closely resembling the ultra-powerful exorcism spells he will surely need...to deal with such a terminally bitter, evil-minded soul, such as this Violet Fulgetra! He briefly wished he had the power of someone else...someone like Reiga...then squashed those self-defeating thoughts, when he had caught the assuring gaze of Marie. Oh, how much that girl believed in him! He smiled at her, telling her with quiet assurance, 'It will be okay, I can handle this!'

Lina, who had heard the last remark, came up to Senshirou, placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "I am sure no one here doubts that, but I want to help you. I have powers which also could be useful, to banish her once and for all!" When she noticed the confused look on all of their faces, she sighed, and added, "I see I have some explaining to do. Well, you might have heard Violet calling me the last of the "Warrior Angels" and this is exactly what I am. An angel in disguise, originally trained to protect the heaven against evil, and now on the earth to help you fight the Duras...  
>This is all I will tell you for now, since this is neither the right place, nor the right time to tell you my whole back story!" Looking at Senshirou, she said, "Senshirou-kun,there is a spell we can perform, but for that we'll need the help of a necromancer." She turned to look at Kuroto. "And, we will also need your power of god's feet to defeat her, Kuroto-kun." Kuroto looked at her, almost smiled, and said, 'Ahhhh, You got it!' He was quite glad to have been given the opportunity to use his own special Zweilt power, hopefully at full tilt this time...<p>

"I heard you need a necromancer?" a voice said behind the four of them.  
>Lina was the first one to recognise who it is... "Masamune-kun!" she exclaimed happily, as a young man, with curly brown hair, stepped towards them, Lina continued, "Yeah, we need your help with a spell. Ready to prove yourself as a necromancer?"<br>Masamune smirked, "I sure as hell am!" he walked up to them and looked eagerly from one to another, "Now...what do I have to do?"

"Okay. I've got a plan. Masamune-kun, before we can do anything, we first have to capture her. Do you think you can do that?"  
>"I am a full necromancer now, so I think I can!" he replied, quite determined. "Good! Stay here. I will play decoy and lure her your way, so it'll easier for you to capture her!" She turned to look at Senshiro and the others. "Senshirou-kun,Kuroto-kun, Marie-chan, you should hide so she won't see you immediately." The three of them then nodded in agreement. "Senshirou-kun, when Masamune-kun captures her, you'll just have to perform a normal exorcism spell...<br>Oh, and keep reciting it. This will build up the power. Then, I will use my power to attach the spell to Kuroto-kun's feet and to make the spell, along with his entire body, stronger!  
>Kuroto-kun, you just have to start running towards Violet. The rest should happen all by itself!" She looked at all of them. "All good?" Kuroto stammered a bit, then said, 'Yeah, sure hope we can pull that all off...'<br>Senshirou said, 'Sounds excellent!'  
>Masamune said, 'Definitely!'<p>

Seeing that they all agree to the plan, she said "Now then. Here we go!" She closed her eyes and a silver glow illuminated the area around her.  
>When the light faded, there were two huge white angel wings coming from between her shoulder blades and in her right hand, she held a white Katana, whose handle was decorated with what appeared to be red vines and gems, also red. Kuroto glared at this katana of hers at first, and muttered, 'You COPYCAT!' Then his eyes, met her admiring gaze...then he relaxed and said, 'Pretty cool, Lina!' then thought to himself, 'I hope she can handle that!' Lina smiled and winked at Kuroto.<br>"Wish me luck." Then she shot off, to find Violet.  
>Violet wasn't hard to find. Lina only had to follow her spiteful laughter.<br>"Hey Violet! Don't you want to settle this fight with me once and for all?" she cried, and waved at her. Violet glared at her, electricity building, and then shooting off in all directions, from her skinny body, absolutely boiling with rage! Then, a stroke of lighting suddenly shot from her hand, almost hitting Lina!  
>Lina laughed provokingly, "What?! Is that all you've got? Laa-aame..."<br>"You!" Violet screamed and raced to her, "I'll kill you!"  
>Lina laughed even louder and called, "Looking forward to that, but first, you'll have to catch meeee!"<br>She flew back from the direction she came, Violet on her heels, and tried to dodge the lighting attacks constantly coming from Violet.  
>When they raced around another corner, Lina suddenly cried, "NOW!" and shot straight up into the air.<p>

"Demonic soul, wandering around here on earth...you shall be captured in a cage of light!" Masamune's voice rung out and this said cage proceeded to form around Violet, leaving her very confused and quite furious! Lina landed behind Masamune and said, "Nice job!" Masamune grinned, satisfied with his work.  
>"Senshirou-kun, Kuroto-kun, it's your turn!"<p>

Senshirou, fully alert and ready, commanded, 'MEGYLLVARDA!' bringing forth the paintbrush again. Gripping it firmly, he started to chant out the incantation, to initiate a basic exorcism spell. He drew out the kanji for 'exorcise' and 'most evil spirit'. The kanji start expanding slowly, exuding a most colorful glow. Then, almost immediately, came Lina, with her special holy katana, proceeding to slice through each and every one, causing them to dissolve into a very brightly lit fog, with a thunderous noise surrounding all. Then, they re-form into electrified balls of energy, which then...attach themselves to Kuroto' s feet! 'Now RUN!' Lina shouted out to Kuroto, and off he went! He ended up within a few meters of Violet, and then...began to run around her in circles! He went faster, faster, the energy balls on his feet, expanding, to surround him with a powerfully luminous haze, as he sped ever and ever more...the spell combining to create a virtual nuclear reactor surrounding him! This super-high energy field, caused Violet to scream in agonizing pain! Her skin, surrounding her mouth and eyes, looked quite ready to peel off! (though it didn't, that's not our goal, here!) Just before the whole mess hit 'Mach 1' Kuroto jumped out, safely, as everything continued to spin, and spin, by itself! A tornado, surrounding Violet had practically formed here! This enchanted tornado, then lifted up, carrying a violently screaming Violet with it, spun itself away several hundred meters, towards the woods. Then Senshirou lifted up the paintbrush again, shouting forceful sounding words in a strange language, then drew the kanji for 'conclude', which then flew to the great vortex swirling in the air, then came a massive explosion, with a body dropping to the ground, then everything gradually cleared up...

As all the fog and craziness from the exorcism had faded into the darkness, everyone ran towards the edge of the woods, and there on the ground, laid...the form of some young woman, who did not seem recognizable at first. Everyone stepped closer to her, and could it be? This is...Violet? She looked up at them, her face pale, terrorized and completely devoid of piercings...and all healed up! Her hair, now an ordinary brown shade, and neatly combed. She was wearing what appeared to be, a middle-school uniform, white sailor shirt, black skirt, knee socks and Mary Jane shoes...'W-h-hat do you want?' she said, obviously shaken...'Well! I see this has all worked out!' Senshirou said, 'Thank you all so much! And now...' He turned back to the girl, 'Have you learnt your lesson? You realize you will be facing eternal punishment, for all you have caused...' Violet, completely powerless, and still undead, bowed her head in shame and said meekly, 'Yes sir.' Senshirou turned to the others and said, 'So, what sort of punishment shall she be dealt?' Kuroto said, 'Something horrific! Have her drawn and quartered!' Lina looking totally shocked, said, 'That's so cruel!' Masamune said, 'Be not fooled by her now rather innocent appearance...remember all she did! Let's huddle...' All four young people got into a huddle to talk amongst themselves, about what should be done...then several minutes later, 'We have decided,' Senshirou said to Violet with absolute authority, 'Of course, Reiga and Takashiro will have the final say, but we have decided...that you will become a loyal servant, to General Cadenza, and cater to all his needs, for eternity!' 'Yes sir, sounds fair,' Violet said quietly. 'Alright, now...begone!' Senshirou whipped out his paintbrush, drew the katakana for Violet's name, then the kanji for 'Exit', and 'Report to Cadenza', and then Violet, standing stock still, bowed her head, and vanished...never to be seen again.

The four young people...two Zweilt, one necromancer, and one very giddy angelic sidekick, looked at each other, smiled, laughed, linked their arms, and walked back to the Mansion, as the dawn broke, off in the horizon. Marie greeted them at the door, 'So, what went on, tell me EVERYTHING! I wish I could have joined, but...no powers have I, except the power of wit and sarcasm!' Senshirou said to her, 'I will be more than glad to fill you in! It was quite a night!' Then, the five went back in, famished, hoping that Tooma will be up and about soon, to prepare something extra early this morning! And, ohooo! There he is...perhaps he knew about all of this...didn't he?


End file.
